


space and time

by hopelessgemini



Series: the zyraverse (working title) ~ short unedited drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, all you need to know is:, also the tags are longer than the actual drabble JHHJHJHJDNKJHN, asmin and ghost dont exist in the actual work, im gonna call this the zyraverse until i feel more comfy sharing the name of this, its a series ive been working on :), theyre just here to teach you what zyra is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessgemini/pseuds/hopelessgemini
Summary: space and time is a working title but i think it fits quite well for the actual vibe of the story, as well as the drabble
Relationships: Asmin (OC) & Ghost (OC), Asmin (OC) & Zyra (OC), Original Character & Original Character
Series: the zyraverse (working title) ~ short unedited drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163108
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	space and time

“My name is Ghost,” they murmur, in a voice that could cleave worlds, “And I have been sent for you.”  
  
Beside her, Asmin instinctively flinches, but she does not. She meets their gaze - half inquisitive, half impassive - and tilts her chin defiantly. The movement strains at the bandages on her neck and sends a jolt of pain down her spine. She ignores it, gritting her teeth. “You have come to take me away? To take me back?”

“I have.” 

Asmin inhales sharply and snatches at her wrist cuff, almost tearing the fabric. “Zyra, don’t.” And, softer - “Please.”

_Please._

Ghost studies them both in silence, grey-blue eyes narrowed into slits. The air swirls and eddies around them, forming tortured faces, then stars, then incomprehensible words and numbers and -  
  
“Zyra,” Asmin snaps. Her grip tightens on Zyra’s wrist, hard enough to leave a bruise over the first, and snaps her out of… whatever that was  
  
“Zyra,” Ghost repeats. “It is time to leave.” Their voice sharpens with - anger? distrust? “You will come with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought! as ever, you can find me on tumblr @nonbinarychaoticstupid and on twitter @glitrasadora ! this was mostly unedited and written for tumblr in about 10 minutes kjhhwjehjd
> 
> i'm going to make a series of these and add to it whenever i think of something else! for now the zyraverse stays relatively small and chill


End file.
